Ein and Aphmau the romance that will last forever
by Lowkeytrash07
Summary: Ein likes Aphmau, Aphmau does not know he likes her, she likes someone named Kai, at first he didn't know she liked him but one night he found out, who will win Kai or Ein


Summary: **Ein** **likes Aphmau, Aphmau has no idea, she likes this guy named Kai, he didn't know either but one night he finds out, who will win the girl. Ein or Kai (not complete)** **ps: I guess the title kind of gave it away, but we are not certain**

"hey Aphmau, how's your day so far" a mysterious person said, she turned around and found Kai walking her way she quickly began to become a bright shade of red "oh.it's..good" she said, (stuttering a little bit) she then found herself day dreaming for a sec about her and Kai going on a date, "hello" he said, snapping his fingers to make her come to her senses "oh..sorry" she said, "hey.. do you want to hangout" he said, Aphmau froze for a second "a hangout or a date" she said, (in her head) "Aphmau, Aphmau" he said, "sorry, yes I would like to hangout with you" she said, "Saturday, 12:00 okay see you there" he said, as he ran of into the distance. Aphmau stood there for minutes on end daydreaming about there hangout until a certain boy came over "Aphmau" she snapped out of her daydream immediately and focused on what he was saying, "hey when are you gonna choose an alpha" (alpha: leader of a werewolf pack) Aphmau completely forgot about that "I totally forgot about that" she said, "well you gotta choose sooner or later" he said, (bumping her shoulder) "hey I'll do it sooner or later" she said, the school bell then rang they both said their goodbyes and went of to class after class Aphmau had to finally choose an alpha she chose Ein, he was protective, sweet and caring. "Thank you so much Aphmau" he said, "your welcome" she said, Aphmau then walked home "mom I'm home" she said, she then went up to her room and plotted herself on her bed "stuffed animal do you think Kai asked me on a date or a hangout" she said, "I don't know, sorry Aphmau" Aphmau then quickly fell asleep a couple of school full days passed and it was finally Saturday Aphmau woke up bright and early and she said, "okay today is the day" she said, she quickly got up brushed her teeth and got dressed in a casual blue dress with a silver belt in the middle.

Kai did not tell her where they were going the whole time they were driving there Kai had his hand over her eyes she would occasionally peek to see where they were once they got there he removed his hand so she can see surprise" he said, Aphmau looked around and saw a river running down the mountain they were on and there were daises and sunflowers everywhere "wow" she said, "it's nice , right?" he said, "it's amazing" Aphmau said, (without any hesitation) Kai laid out a picnic blanket and they started to eat as they stared out into the sunset and the stars that were forming. Then all of a sudden someone called Aphmau's name "Hey Aphmau, didn't think I'd be seeing you here" he said, Aphmau turned around to find Ein "Oh, Kai found it" she said, "Kai found it"? Ein said, (a little bit agitated)

"yeah" she replied ( Authors note: I really love Aphmau roleplays even though they are for kids, I love stories and I don't want to ruin this one I have a lot planned but if you guys have any recommendations I'd be glad to hear them) "Hey Ein, what are you doing here" Kai said, "well since Aphmau choose me to be alpha I haven't had time to myself, so I came here" he replied, "do you want to join us on are picnic" Aphmau said, "sure" he said, Kai muttering under his breath sat down and said, "yeah come on sit. I don't mind at all" clearly he was lying and Ein could tell. Ein, Aphmau and Kai sat and started talking about werewolves and other random stuff untill night finally came by. Ein left and Kai drove Aphmau home "I had a fun time" Aphmau said, "me too" Kai said, as he kissed her cheek he then drove of to his house. Aphmau just stood there stunned her face was as red as a riped tomato.

The next day when she got to school She went into the werewolf club and found that Ein was making some changes to the rules "I like the changes your making" she said, "Thanks.." Ein said, (with the slightest blush), I may add. "No fighting and no throwing people at of windows, they probably don't like that" Aphmau said, (with a small chuckle) "Yeah..I already had my fair share of them complaining" he said, (with a chuckle too) "I bet" she replied,

"hey Aphmau I wanted to ask you if you will be able to hangout with me at the mall tomorrow" he said, "Sure" she said, Aphmau then went to her classes and spoke to Katleyn. "So who's your crush" Katleyn said, "um..eh..er, I don't really know, it's a choice between Ein and Kai but I don't even know if they like me" she said, (quickly) "I think you like Ein more" said, Kawaii-chan who overheard are conversation "Nah, I think it's Kai" Katleyn said, Aphmau then butted in and said, "why are we even debating this" then something terrible happened "I bet 1,000 dollars that Ein will be the one I will even help make it happen" said, Kawaii-chan "I bet 5,000 dollars that it will be Kai and I'll help make that happen to" Katleyn said, your on" they both said, and then it happened Katleyn and Kawaii-chan did just that. Once Aphmau's and Ein's "hangout" came, Kawaii-chan helped Aphmau pick out an outfit and all.

Kawaii-chan picked out a mini white dress with a white bow to match "no way am I wearing this" Aphmau said, "yes you are" Kawaii-chan said, Aphmau didn't fell like protesting so she shut her mouth and went home waiting for Ein to pick her up when she heard the doorbell rang she quickly got up and answered it,. It was Ein, Aphmau's mom went over to see who it was "you better take care of my daughter or I'll hit you with my flipflop" she said, "yes ma'am" they then drove of to the mall they talked and went around looking at the different stores while Kawaii-chan was sneakily watching "Yes, its going well" Katleyn just sat there saying "wait and see Kawaii-chan"

"Hey Kai" yelled Katleyn, "Yeah" he said, Stuttering a bit (he's always had a little crush on Katlyen) "I have to tell you something" she said, "What is it" he said. (as he looked away, because his face was as red as a tomato) "Aphmau..likes you" she said, "What..I had no idea" he said, (surprised as ever)

Authors note: Sorry that I haven't updated in a long time and I know that Ein is bad now but Im still sticking to Ein and Aphmau being together in this fanfic

the next day...

Kai was walking too Aphmau's locker with flowers in his hand Ein was also walking to Aphmau's locker with flowers in his hand

they then bumped into each other "who are you giving flowers too" Ein said, "who are you giving flowers too" Kai said, "Aphmau" Ein said, "me too" Kai said, a little irritated


End file.
